


Spark

by SameTaemin



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Super power AU, cute love, soft minho, soft onew, super power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: Shitty Onho super power AUBasically inspired(very much) by another work called "Thunder Under the skin" by Human_trash_101 its a really good fic.Onew has impenetrable skin but hypersensitive nerves while Minho struggles to not hurt him.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thunder Under the Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268081) by [Human_Trash_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Trash_101/pseuds/Human_Trash_101). 



> thank you very much for reading !!

Onew hated his skin. More actuate he hated Minho. The man was known by many people to be on the more touchy side of the friendship scale. Onew learned early in life about how touches on his skin were. Falling on the hard ground had been more than painful for the poor five year old. He learned the full meaning of his abilities when he had been taken to the doctors for his flu shots. He could feel the stinging needle being pressed against his skin but no matter how much the doctor would press the needle into the boy’s skin it wouldn’t pierce. His skin was impenetrable, but of course with his luck he had hypersensitive nerves that allowed him to feel whatever but almost twenty times better than the average person. Minho was one of the most touchy people he had ever met and this is ignoring his rather ‘shocking’ ability.

 

Compromising was a hard thing for Minho to say the least. He was never told he couldn’t touch someone. He often wondered how sensitive was the others skin for him to jump practically five feet in the air when he would accidentally let his powers go and give the other a small electric shock on accident. Onew had even talked about how his clothes would bother him. The rough fabric rubbing harshly against the boy’s skin. Making the boy wear some of the softest clothes that Minho has ever felt.  
Somewhere along their friendship Minho made it a point to try to gain more control of his ability for the others sake. Trying his hardest to keep touches soft and almost ghostly. Fingertips barely making contact with the others skin at some points. The change in the other didn’t go unnoticed by Onew for long. Leading to a blushing confession from the man about how maybe it wasn’t just friendly love at this point by wanting to not accidentally hurt him. With an equally blushing Onew, he didn’t hesitate to accept the other's idea of dating.

Now years later with a fresh out of college Onew in a new kinda crappy apartment he, unofficially shares with his beloved Minho, he sits grading the work of some of his students. Too focused into words scribbled with almost decent penmanship to hear the sound of the younger walkin.

 

“Grading papers?” the younger asked as he leaned over the sitting mans shoulder. The other just gave an approving hum as a response. Giving the other a pat on the back for reassurance as he moved into the kitchen. It was early in the morning with the sun just barely peeking out from the horizon. No better time to be making a cup of coffee. Disappointingly the machine had other ideas. After several unsuccessful attempts of trying to get the stupid thing to work before he heard a chuckle from the door frame. He turned around to find the other man smiling at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Just one time?” Minho said putting a single finger up and putting on the best puppy dog eyes he could for the other.

 

“Once.” the other confirmed and he immediately jumped into action. Placing his hand swiftly on the side of the cheap old machine and he began concentrating on producing a small amount of sparks from his body. His arm had stiffened and his eyes became concentrated, even with the thick jacket he had put on to counter the freezing morning cold outside Onew could still make out the little sparks his arm produced as he was figuring out how much energy he should use. Quick as can be, when Minho deemed the voltage high enough he shot it through his arm and it landed straight to the side of the machine. The machine made a ding and the light flashed a couple of times before it completely cut out.

“Good going.” Onew laughed out as he moved over to the disappointed man now bearing a frown on his lips.

 

“It worked the other times. I guess it's done for good now.” Minho sighed moving to unplug the appliance from the wall.

 

“You owe me a new coffee machine.” Onew said placing a gentle hand on Minho’s shoulder.

 

“It’s not my fault you have a shitty coffee machine.” Minho said as he let out a sigh.

 

“I need coffee.” the man grumbled as to turned to face the other.

 

 

“Lucky for you, so do I.” Onew grinned. “If I read another paper that has the answer written in as “IDK” I might have to punch a wall.” he signed. Minho gave him a sympathetic look before he moved away from the other to retrieve his backpack from where he threw it onto the sofa.  
Onew made a quick outfit change before they made their way out the door. Deciding that neither of them wanted to drive this early in the morning. They began to walk in the direction of the nearest coffee shop. They walked in a comfortable silence, both just simply enjoying the presents of the other and enjoying the warmth that was being emitted from the other person. Soon enough the heat from the shop hit their cold faces and they made their way to the front to place their order before they found a good seat near a window. The smell of coffee entered their system. It warmed them up immediately and both men welcomed it, happy to be out of the cold. While they waited on their drinks they made small talk. The sun made it’s way out from behind the horizon before it was covered up again by the dark looming clouds signaling to the city that rain was soon to fall down from them. Minho had always been the talker out of the two so when he began one of his never ending conversations it wasn't a surprise to the other. The table wasn't far enough to separate them so Minho had placed his hand lazily on top of the other's thigh. Rubbing in small circles.

 

The rain came down soon enough. While Minho talked about one of his assignments for class, Onew occasionally giving out small replies to let the other to know that he was still listening. The weather gave Onew a nice calm feeling. He could feel himself growing more sleepy. The coffee smell, the lethargic weather and the soft touches from the others warm hand were too perfect for him him. Smoothing all the restlessness he had built up. The hand that was placed ghostly on his thigh had began to buzz ever so slightly. Onew perked up slightly. This has happened before a couple of times. Sometime when Minho would daze off he would let his powers slip up on accident but all those other times had been more intense than before, even hurting him sometimes. However this one was far more gentle than before, such low voltage that even to him, a person whose nerves are twenty times better than an average human, could only just barely feel it. Minho told him on times like these to tell him that he wasn’t keeping his abilities in check for Onew’s safety.

 

His sleepy mind understood the thought that he should say something know before the voltage becomes any higher but Onew will blame the weather for making his mind feel like clouds had taken over. Alternatively instead of speaking the man made an attempt to bounce his leg to try to bring the others attention to the situation. To Onew’s dismay Minho was too deep into the conversation he had started. Halfheartedly he tried again bouncing his leg again a bit harder only to have the same reaction. Third time's the charm he though. Again he repeated the action and yet again Minho only seemed get more into the conversation he was having with himself.

 

“Minho.” the other's mind was too zoned out and he has missed judged the volume in his voice. Causing Minho to jump at the sudden loud mention of his name. Onew felt a sharp spark hit his thigh as he yelped and jumped back, trying to put some distance between himself and the other's hand. In the process his mind had forgotten about the hot coffee he held in his hand leading to him now to his current situation of very hot coffee on spilled on him, a very concerned looking Minho and confused strangers now looking in his direction. Minho was first to move, going next to the other and fisting a handful of napkins before quickly trying to get the other cleaned up. He was babbling out “I’m sorry” as he helped the other, kind strangers getting up and helping wipe the table and floor with napkins before a nice employee dragged a mop and bucket out from the back to clean up the sticky residue from the floor. After reassuring the two men that it was okay and that spills happen all the time.

 

“I’ll buy you another coffee, I'm so sorry.” Minho said for probably the billionth time. Onew was unable to tell the other that it was fine but the other had already turned away and was already paying the worker for the new coffee. Onew sighed and got out of the chair. He was tired, his clothes had become uncomfortable and were sticking to his skin making him feel gross, and the coffee was burning hot turning his skin turn a bright red. Not to mention the slight sting he was still feeling on his leg.  
Then his vision was covered by the sight of a white cup

 

“Here you go.” Minho said as he handed the other his sweetened beverage. Onew felt a small smile pull at the corner of his lips at the sight of the cute awkwardness the other was displaying. Lifting his hand he grabbed the coffee from his hand before he mumbled a shy ‘thanks’ to the taller. Without a second thought they made their way out of the small shop, giving the people that had helped them a smile. The cold hit both of their warm bodies. Minho shivered, an attempt to warm himself up. Both regretting the fact they should have maybe just chosen to drive but neither said a complaint as they continued the walk.

 

“I’ve already said this a billion times but I-”

 

“It’s okay, I’ve already told you. I have most of the fault I should have said something sooner.” Onew interrupted. He could see the others facial expression from his peripheral vision, a mix of shock and bewilderment. Minho stood completely speechless before he stopped walking.

 

“Wha-what!? Why are you blaming yourself! It was my fault! I should have been more careful! I  
should have been the one to have noticed but instead I hurt you! And I also made you spill hot coffee on yourself, not to mention I embarrassed you in front of a lot of peop-huMP!” Minho gasped at the others action of smashing their lips together. Despite the harsh start the kiss turned into a gentle loving kiss. Onew was the first one to pull way happy to have finally shut up the other.

 

“You take care of me too much. I’m fine. Now let's get home it's too cold out here and it's going to  
start raining again soon and I don’t want to be out here when that happens.” Onew grinned as he gripped the others hands. Minho was left breathless from the kiss but he managed to understand the other and quickly moved to return the smile and grip his hand before they continued their walk to the warm apartment, unable to contain his excitement for the warm cuddles that were soon to come.                     


End file.
